sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Thornton
Name: Alex Thornton Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Being a comedian, sleeping and the occasional 'hit'. He is also very interested in not having any discernible interests. Appearance: Alex's most striking feature would have to be his hair. His hair is cut short for the most part but his brownish-blond locks are kinky to say the least. The sections of hair that encase the sides and back of his head seem to part in all directions, looking constantly hectic. Alex usually wears it as is, though you can normally find him with his front locks permed to the left side of his face, the curls curving down naturally and leading back to the side of his head. Alex has a broad forehead, and by curving his hair in such a way he is able to keep it mostly hidden. He cuts his sideburns very short, near the very tips of his ears. Alex is a very slim person. He doesn't eat or exercise all that much so his arms and legs are very lanky to say the least. His shoulders are broad but very uninteresting. In fact, apart from his hair, there are few features that could be considered interesting. His nose is hawk-shaped but rather small, his chin blends into the rest of baby face and his lips are very pale. He has very pretty bright-blue eyes though. They sparkle with life and promise, of which Alex has neither. and a few people have even considered them very charming indeed. On the day of the lottery, Alex was wearing a black t-shirt with the outline of a bear on it's face, underneath a casual white jacket with little gray lines running horizontally down. A pair of deep blue jeans and a pair of his favorite black sneakers by Kenneth Cole. He had slept in and had thrown together whatever. He had a little weed stashed in the heel of his shoe from a little business he conducted at three o'clock that very same morning. Alex had honestly forgotten that it was there. Biography: Howard Thorton wasn't a terrible parent. His heart was in the right place. He was just a bad parent. Having been raised an only child with a single workaholic mother, Howard had gained no knowledge as to how he should raise a kid. His own role model barely had any time with her own son. So his wife Lucy died during her second five-year term, Howard(56 years of age) was left with a baby boy named Alex. He was stuck in a sea of confusion. How was he supposed to teach this boy how to survive? Howard is very weak and squeamish, cowardly even. During his first military term he did everything he could to avoid direct combat. He killed only a handful of enemy soldiers and those were what he considered 'lucky hits'. So how was he going to teach Alex how NOT to be like him? To be a man, to be proud when Howard himself could do neither? Howard took a stab at itthough. He thought he had done a good job. Oh how wrong he was. Oh yes he taught lil' Alex the basic necessities. That wasn't the problem though. He never taught his son the real values of life, and on the few occasions that he tried he failed miserably. He had seen the horrors of war and yet he couldn't really get this type of mindset into his young boy's thick skull. He kept trying and trying and soon enough Howard just gave up. Alex looked like a sharp boy. He could figure this type of stuff out on his own. Alex didn't figure it out though. Alex was left with an inflated image of his world. Oh, he's aware of the two compulsory five-year military terms, and the drafts and The Program, AND the "Oh-We-Love-America" shit that his father tried so helplessly to teach him. For all intent and purposes his father succeeded in the latter- Alex loves America. He loves being an American and he would gladly go to war for the good of his country. The boy just doesn't get the overall picture of his society. Alex's love for America is that of obedience rather that actual admiration. Why the heck should he have to be so excited about America? Why should he go into school preaching about the military and act all holier-than-thou? Can't we just enjoy life while it's still around. If he has to go to war, then hell he'll go to war. If he dies, he dies. This sounds like a very numb outlook, almost irrational, but that's just what Alex believes. Alex is naive and his father's teachings didn't hit as close to home as he would have liked. His father, coward that he was, never spoke about what killing a man was like. Alex hasn't thought about killing, heck, the boy has never seen a dead body before. He knows that war is hell, but he can't possibly comprehend what hell could possibly mean for him. He simply does not care. Would you consider Alex as a popular person? Popular? Fuck that. Alex Thorton has never given a shit about how other people view him. Alex Thorton is Alex Thorton and if people weren't happy about him then they could go screw themselves. This has been the case for his whole entire school life. From grade school all the way upto high school he has coasted through, making friends and a few enemies but never really going out of his way to do much of either. About the only friend he grew close to was Sherilyn Schachter. Sheri was hot, no lie, but she always felt like a little sister to him. He would always playfully pick on her and she never seemed to mind. They are two completely different people but they get along like peas and carrots. The boy has a sharp head on his shoulders but he never uses it to it's full potential. He is a slacker who thinks that as long as he puts some effort into whatever he's doing, things will turn out for the best. If they don't come out the way he hoped, well, then all of that time and effort was just a waste of time. It's not Alex's fault that he can't get his work done. It's the work's fault. As you can imagine Alex doesn't exactly excel at many things. He likes to joke around, loves hanging out with his friends but he just doesn't have any hobbies. His free time is usually spent hanging out with his friends or sleeping at home. Procrastination is his middle name. He always waits until the last minute to get any work done, and prefers to have fun before he gets down to the nitty gritty. So far it's been working for him. He's been earning high enough grades to get him through his classes. That's good enough for him. If there was one interest that he has, it would be the bong he keeps hidden under the passenger's seat of his Camaro. Alex is a recreational user of Cannabis - he keeps it under control. Alex isn't exactly the model student but he has self control. At least he thinks he does. It costs him almost all of his allowance to get his hit, leaving him just enough to fill up his Camaro. He earns some cash from hanging out after school gambling but it's not like gambling is a facet in Alex's life. In fact nowadays the only time he gambles is when he's in need of some cash and it never turns out well from him in the end. No one really knows this side of him and he would like to keep it that way. Besides, why the hell would they care? All he has to do is make sure his dad doesn't find out and he's home free. Alex Thornton is a loser to a good chunk of his class, but he's also a class clown. His sense of humor is very dry to say the least so it's not unusual to see him making a comment during a teacher's lecture. He is always in a joking mood and it's very hard to tell when he's being serious. Most people write him off as a dude who takes nothing seriously. Those people couldn't be closer to the truth. Alex is never serious about anything, in fact he always has a calm demeanor and makes light of every situations. Even so, Alex has one thing that his enemies do not - a small sense of humility. While he can be selfish at times, he is never overbearingly arrogant and he is very modest. He pokes fun of others but he never does it in a way that can be interpreted as hate. In fact there are few people Alex truly hates. He never takes pride in his own accomplishments and during the few serious conversations you might have with him, he can be a very accepting and level-headed guy. Despite being humble, Alex is also an excellent bluffer. He doesn't do it often and when he does he never blurts outright lies. Alex just chooses his words carefully and his poker face is made out of iron, and along with his cool demeanor he could easily sell milk to a cow. Alex can talk his way out of all kinds nasty situations, and he has done so many times in the past. This is especially true when his father is angry at him - he can usually spin the situation to his favor and earn his father's pride without getting punished. However, there is a side affect to this. Alex is consistently cool and nothing else. The only person he ever opens up to is Sheri and even then that's a rare occurrence. Most of the time Alex bottles his negative emotions up and pretends that they don't exist. If something is troubling him, he will most likely never show any signs. His personality is just one big cocktail of trouble but you wouldn't be able to tell that on the surface. Alex has no direction. He doesn't want to be a doctor, a lawyer or an astronaut. He'll just keep going down the path he's been going down. Where it'll take him has yet to be seen. Advantages: Alex is a fast talker and he bluffs like a champ. He can lie like it's the easiest thing in the world. He is a funny individual, and while he is rough around the edges(and a little bit of a brat), it's impossible to hate the guy based on his demeanor. He is sly, he is smooth and while he isn't a popular kid he can certainly muscle his way out of a nasty situation. Disadvantages: While his tongue and wit are quick, he can easily rub someone the wrong wayAlex is presumptuous. He always assumes things will work out the way he wants them to and this always sets him up for failure. It's very hard to tell when Alex is being serious or not, so saying something as a joke might be taken the completely wrong way. In short, Alex is just bound to set some short fuses. Alex isn't the most talented person in the world. He is not an adroit individual, he is nowhere near being athletic and he's not a hard worker. He only puts the necessary effort into completing a task and that's it. Working above the status quo is not one of Alex's strong suits. If there is a chance to drop the work on someone else he will do it without a second's thought, and if the shit don't come out as A+ material then it isn't his fault. Alex pushes the blame onto other people constantly and it's rare to see him taking the blame for anything. It is also common knowledge that Alex makes light of every situation no matter how grave and you have had better believe that won't change when his life is on the line. Alex is naive. The Program will crush him. He will not be able to keep up his demeanor if he wants to survive. Quite frankly, there's little chance that a boy such this could even adapt to a situation that he's about to set foot into. A write-off, surely. Designated Number: Male Student #11 ---- Designated Weapon: Length of Chain (1.5m, heavy links) Conclusion: *This field has been left blank.* The above biography is as written by Ciel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Luke Mendoza '''Collected Weapons: '''Length of chain (1.5m, heavy links) (assigned weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: '''None '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Alex's Program debut thread "Monkey on My Back" was written on December 8, 2010. The next post to be written in that thread was on February 21, 2011. About 3 months, or so, between posts. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alex, in chronological order. Pregame *Don't Step on the Grass, Sam Program *Monkey on My Back Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alex. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Alex Thornton holds a special place in this handler's heart. Alex was actually the first character relationship anyone ever approached me about. I tried my best to incorporate the relationship proposed by Alex's handler Ciel at the time, in my one post there. He ended up being Luke's first kill to my surprise. I knew it was a possibilty, with his accidental shots, but didn't actually expect it to happen, but I think it worked out pretty well in the end. The Program doesn't have very many joke characters at all, as compared to say, SOTF-TV. I wonder what kind of hijinks and fun could have happened if Alex stayed active and lived longer. Could have made The Program a whole lot more funny, a less 'uber' serious, not that it's a bad thing. I just love variety, which I think Alex could have presented. - Keaka *Alex is one of the bigger missed opportunities in The Program. Ciel has a track record of turning out very good characters, and was skilled at handling tonal shifts, writing sillier characters in serious situations without totally disrupting the feel of the game. Alex had one of the few pregame threads in the game, and he felt like he could go really interesting places. Instead, he ended up inactive and got killed in his second post. It was a nice moment for Luke's character, but it just feels like a huge shame for a character with a lot that could be going for him to end up killed off as an extra. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program